percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Weekend Voyage to Hades
Poppy Halliwell I was usually called the quiet one by my family, the one who didn't tell her secrets. Well this one was a big one. What they thought was a sleepover at Madison's (My Best Mortal Friend) was actually a trip to Hades. My reason to go, was my heart. The last time I visited I felt pulled, like I had a need to go. It felt like something, or someone, was calling me there. I didnt know who but I was going to find out, and by any means possible I had it all planned out, I looked up all I could about the underworld, and since I couldn't orb there, and my gut was telling me the safest passage wasn't going to be via a spell. I had to use the oarsman Charon. I also had to take the way the dead took... I gulped down my fear though as I handed the oarman the shiny gold coin given to me when I was a baby. Dad gave it to me one summer when I was 7, he said if was my mothers. I felt a pang as I gave it up, but I knew she'd agree with my actions if she were here. "To the Underworld please..River of Styx." The words came out of my mouth before I knew it. He nodded, his pupils white as snow, I stepped into the rickety, rotting boat and sat down looking at the water as we started moving. I saw lost necklaces, letters to sweethearts, graduate diplomas, it was every lost dream known to man. I wondered though who these could've belong to, what they were like. I sighed and was about to touch the water, but it moved away from me. I tried again but it kept moving. I sighed and just sat back, putting my arms around my knees. Guess the water didn't like me. I'd have to look it up when I got home. Before I knew it I was there, I got up and nodded to Charon, and took my things and left, walking on the ground of death. I started walking to where I felt like I needed to go. Though I couldn't shake the feeling of dread as I passed, I jumped when I heard screams of agony in the distance. I stopped finally infront of a black river, I looked down at it. "So this is the Great River of Styx.." "Yeah" I jumped and looked around, beside me was a boy in black, "Who are you?" I asked and he looked at me strangely. "Better question to ask is, Who are you?" I glared and he smiled laughing. "Im Poppy Halliwell, daughter of Wyatt Halliwell, part of the Halliwell clan." He nodded towards me. "Nico, Son of Hades, who's your godly parent?" He had a stygian sword strapped to the side of him, his Black hair and stygian eyes matched. "Uh..what? Godly parent?" His eyes I saw almost popped out of his sockets, he whistled loudly. "Wow, your around my age, and still not claimed, we had this new rule where Gods have to claim there children." I looked at him strangely, what was he talking about? "Um...excuse me? I'm not a child if any god." He laughed, again. "You know..the gods? they promised to claim us when Percy won the war. And as if, you wouldn't be down here and alive if you weren't a demigod." "Percy? Whos he? And what the hell is a demigod?" he cocked his eyebrow at me, this time really confused, he looked at me as if i was crazy. "If your not a demigod, then what are you..?" "I'm a witch...of the Halliwell clan I said. You know Charmed Ones?" he shook his head confused even more. "wait, you mean to tell me your a witch? Maybe your Hecate's daughter, and I don't know who those are." i cocked my head to the side, what the heck? Everyone knows who the Charmed One are, we'll at least the old ones. "Of course I am..and I don't know who she is." I walked towards him. "This is just to weird. You sure your not the daughter of Hecate?" I shooked my head at him. I had read hecate was the goddess of magic or whatever, but she wasnt my mother. or my cousins mother either. "Of course I'm sure." I was starting to get real annoyed at him. "We'll anyways...why'd you come down here?" "Sort of just an instinct. Sort of like I was pulled here." He nodded like it had happened to him before. "Well if such a beautiful young lady is down here such as yourself, I shouldn't let you leave empty handed. Do you have a weapon of some sort? Sword, now and arrows?" I blushed at his comment and nodded. I pulled out my fathers Athame. He took it from me. "Ah, nice dagger. What's it made out of?" He studied it. "Some Stygian or stagion or something, my mother gave it to him when I was born." He walked towards the river. "Stygian steel maybe? An you sure your not a demigod?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure, and I think that was it." He then, to my horror, slowly dipped the athame into the water, he ripped a piece of fabric from his pants and wrapped it around the handle to make sure the water didn't touch his skin. A hissing sound was heard and steam slowly rose up. "What in the name of the Halliwell witches are you doing to my Athame?!" He looked up at me and laughed, standing up holding the Athame, perfectly fine. "You don't have to scream. I was dipping it in to make it stronger, I wasn't ruining your dagger." He handed it back to me. "Athame." "Whatever" I glared, "Well thank you but do you mind leaving?" He sighed, "yeah I've got to go anyway. Hopefully I'll see you around later. Sure as hades there's nothing else to do down here." And with that, he sort of I guess shimmered away, but it was black. My eyes widened. Was he...was he a demon? Oh god he was! He probably was trying to confuse me so he could go get his buddies and then come kill me. Dear lord, what had I gotten myself into? Though...he did seem nice enough...and he didn't say anything about demons or witches. I think he was genuinely telling the truth. I sat down on the side of the river and looked at it, taking my necklace off and running my thumb over it. Why was I here? What was my purpose? I slowly though unconsciously was dipping the necklace into the water, watching. I had to be here for some reason, and I'm here now. Though I couldn't stay long. I shook my head and got up, putting the Athame in it's sheath and the necklace around my neck. The boat ride was long, if I didn't go now then I wouldn't be able to get to the apartment without being seen by my cousins. We all shared the rent, but if I came really late, they'd ask what I was doing. I took one last look at the river though, tempted to dive straight in. To even drink it. It looked so tantalizing, and for some reason, I felt really thirsty. Oh we'll though